Not Predetermined, Strange Occurrences
by CosmicEssence
Summary: It is easy to get the wrong idea but could Tsuzuki really consider such actions as betrayal? TsuxSoka HiSokaxTerazuma SEQUEL NOW OUT.


Title: **Not Predetermined, Strange Occurrences.**

A/N: This is my first attempt at YnM (just thought I'd let you know) and the idea came to me while I was reading 'The White Flag' by Walaz (hope ya don't mind...).

Warnings: Post-Kyoto and slight/implied shounen-ai of TsuxSokaxZuma…sorry no that doesn't mean a 3some. Slight spoilers from Volumes 4 & 6.

**!A/N:** I have not seen the anime but I am well aware in it Hisoka's hair is blond. Based solely off the manga, primarily his hair colour (in coloured pictures) is an ash-blond or a blondy-brown or what could be called a dull brown blond (the equivalent is basically the same). Now I don't know about anyone else but to me he could be seen as a brunette, just not as dark/chocolaty as Tsuzuki. I do call Hisoka a brunette in this so do not get him confused with someone else. Considering how my hair is (like 3 slight shades of brown in one) I ought to know how complex hair colour can be :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei by Yoko Matsushita.

"**Talking" 'Thinking' "or'(actions while talking or thinking)'or"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Another day began like any other in the realm of Meifu where anything could happen and more often than not did happen.**

**The Gushoshin, two bird like creatures had finally gotten their workspace repaired, although for how long would depend on one slightly insane dark aired Shinigami or Guardian of Death – at least from past occurrences that would certainly seem the case – as to whether the Department's Library survived another visit by him.**

**Currently the sometimes unfortunate partner of the above; one Kurosaki Hisoka was situated reading new material from library shelves. Or maybe those books were not new at all; it was hard to tell since the brunette failed to actually get his hands on more than one last time round(1).**

**Gushoshin #1 had said so himself; Kurosaki was practically the reason they ordered new books, being a main regular to the place. While it was never spoken of an almost silent agreement remained: Tsuzuki Asato was to be kept OUT at ALL COSTS, lest obliteration by him occurred…again.**

**Though perhaps it would have been better to say that Tsuzuki under-control beside his partner was okay just as one other Shinigami controlled by their equivalent was okay. Perhaps the agreement should have been to keep Tsuzuki and Terazuma well enough away – like several hundred miles – from each other, especially in the vicinity of the precious library. Maybe some kind of teleportation spell would work in their favour?**

**Unfortunate circumstances though have led to the Gushoshin brothers worst case scenario; Terazuma has officially walked into Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki has collided with Terazuma…right outside the heavy entrance doors to said newly built, newly stocked and newly opened….Meifu Library.**

**Both men had been carrying large stacks of paperwork recently received or completed by and for the division's high-strung secretary. Terazuma coming from the left had been in the process of delivery, Tsuzuki from the right had, as per usual arrived late, come with a well overdue stack from Tatsumi that by fundamental physics should not have been able to remain upright solely of its own accordance…resulting in a full on collision which landed two stubborn souls to fall smack down on their backsides, paper mixing and flying everywhere within the small corridor space.**

**Like one their heads snapped up – looking similar to motions made by pecking birds between pecks – to see…huh? White skin, small face, brown hair with little tufts of unnaturally dark locks sticking out around?**

"**Hiso….?""Kuro….?"**

**Like identical twins upon hearing each others voice, both men jerked to their colleagues front facing side (which was Terazuma's right) and childishly pointed "YOU!"**

**Both simultaneously leaped up still pointing, leaning far forward on the balls of their feet as though they were trying to make their outstretched index's touch, but before any other movement could be made they were whacked sharply back by a psychic defence from the pale boy beneath them still.**

**SSSWACK!**

"**Sokaaa that hurrtt!" pouting with puppy dog ears galore as a large gash on Tsuzuki's left shoulder to the middle of his torso stung like fire. A similar mark only horizontal had also appeared half across Terazuma's chest and right arm.**

"**That was the point fool. And it will hurt more if you come near me again."**

"**Well you are in the way" Terazuma finally spoke rubbing his almost fully healed arm.**

**The brunette shot him a meaningful glance.**

"**But then that was your objective wasn't it." It was a statement not a question.**

"**I'm glad one of you is smart."**

"**Huh? Hisokaaa you made me trip up on purpose? Why!" not so short of sucking his thumb in 'pain'.**

"**Tsuzuki you idiot…your partner sensed us coming and decided to interfere before **_you_** started a fight."**

"**Me! You're the one who always starts everything!"**

"**No that's just you being confused. Never mind…at least **_I'm_** the one who always comes out on top."**

"**Don't be so deluded," Tsuzuki said shaking his head "how can you come out on top if you're forever transforming…heh."**

"**Hey you've got to be kidding me! You hid that well didn't you?" interrupted Hisoka, quickly standing and looking first at his partner then the detective "I completely failed to read any such emotions from you both."**

"**Huh?"**

"**What emotions?"**

"**Well with the way you keep on about being on top, anyone would think your bedding one another" Hisoka nonchalantly said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Whaa – at!" paling the Chuugoku Shinigami half-gasped half-yelled while Kyushu's flinched back, arm raised as though he had been mortally offended "Me and HIM! No way in **_any_** existence!"**

"**Likewise. You've got a sick mind Kurosaki. **_Nothing_** could persuade me to share the same bedroom as that dumbass…never mind s-sleep…**_that_**!" **

"**Sooo how long has this been going on Tsuzuki? I thought we were partners…"**

"**Hissokkaaa! That's nastyyy…I'm going to tell Tatsumi your being mean!" Tsuzuki whined rushing off to whine some more, completely forgetting or plain ignoring his mess of files on the floor.**

"**(Quietly) You do that…(sigh) and leave me to clean up your mess" crouching down to reorganise the array of papers and yellow folders scattered around their feet. "Oh (looking up) this is one of yours."**

"**Yeah I had a stack of my own…here…let me get those…………………….Impressive…"**

"**Huh, sorry what?"**

"**Your way of diffusing the situation…"**

"**I promised the Gushoshin brothers that I would stop you two from destroying the library again."**

"**I figured." Re-slotting a wad of leaves into their binder "'course now your left with this lot to sort out."**

"**I'll put it in our office and he can do it when he gets back. **_He's_** deluded if he thinks I'm doing it all for him."**

"**Heh…no doubt." The older of the two reached for the last folder just as the younger did and both roughly bumped shoulders and hands in their effort to clear up resulting in a small topple. Terazuma, being the heavier and bigger of the two crashed harder than either could counteract, which ended up landing them in the position Tatsumi and the returning Tsuzuki found them in moments later.**

**Terazuma's left arm was akimbo upon the ash-blond's right shoulder, his right hand had grasped Hisoka's other arm in an effort to stop his fall but which now appeared to be pinning the younger down, as his legs straddled the others in an horizontal position as some of the previously collected files once more scattered themselves.**

**Neither of the guardians had heard (or sensed), too engrossed with tasks at hand, the footstep's approach nor said footsteps stop just away. The detective had up righted himself almost immediately into a seated position, still on top of his co-worker while using the teen's shoulders as support. Unfortunately to anyone outside of the pair, the situation left quite a different impression as the older slightly shifted his hips upon sitting up while the one's cheeks beneath filled with colour.**

**Exponentially…once one unrelenting secretary made his appearance known "there will be none of that in these corridors either thank you. Terazuma, where are those files you promised?"**

"**Ah…on the floor?"**

"**Well get them off the floor and into my office! As for you Kurosaki, help Tsuzuki finish those files" pointing at a nearby stack before dismissing everyone with glance and moving back to his daily financial check.**

**Quickly realising their embarrassing position Terazuma got off, stuffed everything together before heading off past Tsuzuki towards the misled Tatsumi.**

**The former had since his reappearance in said corridor quit whining to sober somewhat.**

"**Are you going to help pick up these papers **_you_** dropped or what?" **

"…**Sure."**

**------**

'_Gasp_**'**

'**Ah!...annoyance, hurt and…betrayal? What in the world are you thinking about Tsuzuki? And why do keep glancing at me like that?'**

"**Come on, Tatsumi's already threatened to reduce my check once this morning." Said Tsuzuki balancing a dozen or so folders while treading down his original heading.**

**Picking up his own pile Hisoka shortly followed wondering what or who had gotten his troubled partner so annoyed. Not one to start conversations himself, Hisoka let the growing silence hold between them. A silence that continued for a better part of the day; even during lunch where his partner would usually be all hyperactive from getting his sugar load was tensely quiet. There was none of the usual enthusiastic encouragement, genki happiness or generous smiles that normally graced the office, break room or corridors…and the cold not-so teenager was not the only one to notice.**

**He was however the only one**_ able_** to notice his partner's thoughts; the single slim sign to what could possibly be bothering him. Both Watari and Wakaba had asked if Hisoka had sensed anything particular and whether either a baking spree or perhaps sleeping potion or hyperactivity potion was needed – both of the latter's well in the works apparently.**

**Except to this brunette Tsuzuki's prominent feature being sent between minds was annoyance…very clearly directed at him and not anybody else, especially since Tsuzuki seemed to be ignoring everyone else…**

…**By mid-afternoon Hisoka had had enough. **

**So foregoing any pleasantries…not that he was very good at such things anyway…he bluntly began a converse that had he the foresight, some divine intervention could have informed him how badly this was about to go.**

"**Alright what is with you!"**

"**I'm annoyed." Not stopping a tired hand to spare glances.**

"**I gathered that. In case you've forgotten I am empathic" the teen told as coldly as ever. **

…

…

…

"…**It's because I interrupted your fight with Terazuma isn't it? Really Tsuzuki it's not like you two deign to have a fight everyday…although if the opportunity was there I think you probably would…does it honestly matter that…"**

"**That's not it." Responded Tsuzuki finally stopping to look up "…you and him…in the corridor…"**

**Question marks rapidly appeared at twelve, three and nine o'clock around the bewildered teen's head "I was helping him clear up the mess?"**

"…**Sure you were. And of course that involves lying on the floor like…" shaking his head as though to physically remove a thought, Tsuzuki's annoyed emotions turned more upset-angry as he sarcastically continued…"I'm so sorry your stuck with an idiot like me. Maybe if you asked nicely Wakaba would swap places with you…least that way you could never have to be **_apart_**!"**

…!

**----------------------**

**Early twilight misted outside filling the interior; a medium room of decreasing shadows with a blue-grey effect atmosphere. A dim fluorescent light seeped ineffectually across the entire room, failing to illuminate the rapidly encroaching darkness that would diffuse from outside to inside as night-time fell. Still though the light was just enough to light up the solitary figure positioned at one of the lack-lustre tables with a warm mug of tea and an irritated crease in place. **

"**Sigh." An oddly vocal expression for one cold everlasting sixteen year old looking and sounding quite…**

"**Pathetic. You look like the epitome of it." The older Shinigami said sitting down adjacent to his younger companion, also with a mug of thickening office coffee.**

"**Hmm. What are you doing here so late?"**

"**Just finishing off." Grimacing over the foul sludge that could be mud never mind a drink…'looks like Tatsumi has cut back again' "So. What's wrong with you and not that I care but **_he's_** been quiet today?" **

"**Annoyed. He's got it into his head that…ah never mind" at last taking a gulp of his practically cold tea only mildly nicer than Terazuma's brown mixture.**

"**Go on." Terazuma casually asked.**

"…**Apparently he thinks my early morning stunt was to get rid of him so I could be alone with you."**

"**Eh? How did he come to that conclusion?"**

"**Remember our fall."**

**An eyebrow rose "That's it? Don't tell me he's giving you a hard time because of that!"**

**A nod.**

"_Stupid_** idiot!"**

"**I did try and tell him…not that he listened. Eventually he took some work and wandered off……..Argh" sprawling his right hand over his blondish hair and pale face "I could hit…no kill him for the migraine he's given me."**

"**He would be black and blue if I hit him every time he gave **_me_** a headache."**

"**You do that anyway…what's the difference?"**

"**Oi! We do not fight every time we come into contact with each other…and I still detest your comment from earlier" lightly hitting Hisoka.**

"…**sure seems like it." Hisoka lightly replied resting his hand on the table, his elbow accidentally knocking his previously discarded teaspoon onto the floor.**

**That day had been filled with bumps and identical movements – maybe the resident scientist had put something into the air vents? – as both sitters reached for the fallen teaspoon rattling each other's brains in the process…**

**It was a silly concept really. Both had grasped the still prone silver spoon, neither attempting to lift it as though its weight was indeed greater than a few grams. Both with their other hand holding their bruised heads before moving to support their bodies against the table edge, still in the half off-half on position upon their chairs. The closest approximation of an image was that of a mirror; the reflection, Terazuma, a spilt second behind that of the original, in this case, Hisoka. Without meaning to, a table corner not being very spacious after all, Terazuma's support hand ended up using the same spot as his co worker only directly above; taking support both from the wooden table and the teen's cold flesh.**

**Really, it was such a casually absurd position…their heads in personal proximity space, one arm bent, one stretched to the floor…eyes locked oddly together and a recent mutual understanding having just past between them. There was nothing to explain why Terazuma suddenly found himself drawn to Hisoka and vice versa.**

**Nothing to explain why the older Shinigami leaned in nor why his younger failed to move away and instead lent upwards for the briefest of seconds…**

**Nothing but a flash of pure insanity could describe…just as no sudden cough or creak of a door timed the exact moment the two individuals separated as one…the surprisingly not unpleasant contact over before it began…and with no signs of freakish transformations either! (2)**

**The spoons original user slowly lifted a now empty hand as his helper lifted the no longer weighted instrument back to its position securely upon the table.**

"**Cough-hmm" clearing his throat Terazuma began his ascent patting Hisoka's slightly warmed hand before leaving "Sleep well kid."**

**Nothing else was said, no more was needed.**

**The teen mumbled a mental 'bye' as though suddenly developing telepathy, which he obviously had not nor was likely to, just as divination was as improbable an advancement on his cards.**

**Deciding it was best left till tomorrow – even with his abilities there had been no warning, no way to explain what had occurred – Hisoka teleported out leaving others to clear the mostly unused cups behind.**

**------------**

**The next morning came as quite a surprise all round, particularly one eternally sixteen year's brunette. For starters his late night 'talk' and lasting migraine had sufficed to keep him up most of the evening. Hisoka refused to admit his frustrating partner might have been correct yesterday or that it was what had followed that day which prevented a decent night's sleep like a certain doctor had a habit of doing. **

**This had resulted in an unusually late instead of incredibly early Hisoka to the office. Later in fact than Tsuzuki it seemed as his partner bounded up to him before he could get much past the main door. Hisoka had noticed his partner seemed far more cheerful today; bouncing with renewed energy from his lax the day before and as far as he could tell Tsuzuki was emitting no annoyance hurt or anger worth mentioning. In fact he seemed back to his old self…whatever that meant.**

"**Good morning Sokaa! Quick! Don't let Tatsumi see you being late!" tugging Hisoka's arm and hopefully the rest of him down the hallway. Once inside their office Tsuzuki turned to him again with an apologetic look that bordered on utmost seriousness.**

"**Terazuma told me what happened."**

**Paling in mistaken comprehension "H-he did!"**

"**Yeah. He practically yelled it across the break room to get my attention."**

**Starting to blush "Was there…um a-anyone else present at the time…" thinking 'I'm going to kill that jerk.'**

"**Yeah almost everyone" Hisoka's blushing intensified all the more but diminished completely once his net question was answered.**

"**What did he tell you then? It was nothing just…" almost dreading what came next.**

"**You know…how you both fell over in the corridor yesterday morning and that it was a complete accident. He was insistent how it was his fault and that I shouldn't blame you for weighing less or something… I didn't realise people had even noticed you and I had fallen out!"**

"**Oh."**

"**So I'm sorry…for being mean" pausing to think "Why, was there something else I missed?" head cocking like a robins.**

"**No. why would there be!" the brunette's blush renewed alongside his embarrassment and a great sense of relief that Tsuzuki could not read minds or emotions or anything like that.**

"**So am I forgiven?" puppy dog eyes and ears in full works with Hisoka utterly unable to resist such a look. In truth he had never actually been angry at the man, merely frustrated and so forgave him with ease, making a mind memo to properly thank the detective later.**

**Owari. (**_Wink_** or…not?)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1)Volume 6; chapter 13.**

**(2)Volume 4; chapter 4. **

**Um yeah that's that…Tell me how I did with that, was it terrible? It was wasn't it? Oh well…**

**I had REAL difficulty in coming up with a title to this; I did not have a clue what to call it! But then I figured since it centres around the concept of strange, everyday, sometimes crazy events that just happen when you least expect them to and with very little reason as to why or how but are perfectly normal in most person's lives, that I should give it a title similar to that idea. You know what I mean…I'm referring to the occasional deja-vu hints we have, coincidences that seem more than that, doing something without realising how or why you've done that etc etc.**

**C+C very welcome. Please Review and Thank you for reading.**

**By CosE**


End file.
